


Exceptions

by Felhesznelenev



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felhesznelenev/pseuds/Felhesznelenev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonardo have questions for Splinter about humanity</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exceptions

Leonardo stepped close to his master's door. He didn't wanted to disturb Splinter, but he wanted to ask him a serious question. This can't wait any longer. He gently knocked on the door twice.

"Come in."

Leo opened the door and walked in slowly. The room is filled with some incense sticks. Splinter liked the smell of those sticks, just like Leonardo. Those helped them relaxing and concentrating. But Leo is too upset at the moment, so the sticks didn't helped him calming down.

The master didn't turned around to his son. He stared at the old pictures and memories what reminded him to a thing or two.

The turtle knelt down, took a deep breath.

"Sensei? Can I ask you something?"

Of course another question, he thought. Probably a simple and perhaps a boring one to explain or something. He didn't mind, Leo was still a teenager. A teenager with full of questions about the life, the signs of the adolescence or whatever.

"Speak, Leonardo." He was ready, but still didn't turned to him.

"There is something I don't understand. You trained me and my brothers to defeat the Shredder. But..." Leonardo stopped here for a moment to take another breath. "why do we have to save and protect the humans at the same time?"

Splinter's ears twitched a bit. Now that was a question what he doesn't heard from his sons yet. And not sure the Internet could answer Leo properly as well, thought this to himself. Leo continued.

"I just don't get it. They do a lot of horrible things. They robbing, humiliating and killing each other, their own species." Splinter started to rub his beard a bit. "They are lack in intelligence and they are only hungry for power and money. They are so selfish. Not better than animals. They are worst. Why do we have to save them? What they deserved to be saved?"

The master turned to his son and knelt down in front of him.

"Tell me Leonardo. If a baby is born, will they do bad things to others?"

Leo sighed annoyingly. "Sensei, this is not what I asked."

"Will they do evil things?" Splinter asked him again but this time he was more definite. Leo crossed his arms, grunted then looked away.

"No, but that's not my point!"

Splinter raised his hand up a bit to calm him down. "I understand your opinion about the humanity. And also I can accept it."

Leo looked a bit to his master but his arms were still crossed and pissed off.

Splinter stood up slowly and continued. "But nobody born as an evil. Everybody is pure innocent at the beginning. Their surroundings changing them. Family, friends, strangers, politics, their private problems and so on." He stopped a bit to take a breath, turned to the wall and continued. "You were right about the humanity's behaviour, but there will be always exceptions. Those people are different. True they aren't pure kind-hearted, but they are not evil as well. Do not forget this, Leonardo."

The turtle looked away again and mumbled. "Yeah, but those people are rare and hard to find."

Splinter turned to his son again. "I'm not saying to save every innocent people. It's impossible and you can't help them when they are in a trouble. For example a human dies now as we speak somewhere on Earth." Leonardo looked back to Splinter while he continued. "You should save these exceptions when you or your brothers are able to help. Without them, humanity will be doomed."

Leo sighed, and stood up. "Thank you, sensei." He bowed down but his voice were still angry. He turned back and left his master's room. He clenched his hands and kicked a little trash can, then walked into his room and slammed the door behind him.

Perhaps Leonardo wasn't satisfied with his master's answer.


End file.
